1. Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of medical devices used in posterior spinal fixation surgery, and more particularly to pedicle screws and dynamic adaptors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Posterior spinal fixation surgery is a common procedure for patients who suffer from severe spinal conditions, such as spinal displacement, spinal instability, spinal degeneration, and/or spinal stenosis. Among other therapeutic goals, a successful posterior spinal fixation surgery may lead to the stabilization and fusion of several spinal bone segments of a patient. During a posterior spinal fixation surgery, a spine surgeon may insert several pedicle screws, which may function as anchoring devices, into several spinal bone segments of the patient to establish several anchoring points. Then, the spine surgeon may engage and secure a stabilizing rod, which may be an elongated member, to the several anchoring points to restrict or limit the relative movement of the several spinal bone segments. When the posterior spinal fixation surgery is completed, the operated spinal bone segments may be substantially stabilized such that they may be in condition for spinal fusion.
Conventional pedicle screws may suffer from several drawbacks. For example, conventional pedicle screws may include components that are difficult to assembly and manipulate. In another example, conventional pedicle screws may have a high post surgical failure rate due to poor durability and low resistance to mechanical stresses. Moreover, conventional stabilizing rods may generally be made of strong and rigid materials, such that the tasks of securing and/or anchoring a conventional stabilizing rod to several non-linear anchoring points may be prohibitively difficult and time consuming.
Thus, there are needs to provide pedicle screws and dynamic adaptors with improved features and qualities.